halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zulas Qurantee
any way this non-cannon griendly article can be fixed please state so. Well, here's why: #Honor Guard Councillor is a glitch...not a real rank, thus not canon. If it were after the Human-Covenant War, then it might be possible that this rank exist (Which make this fanon). #Remove suffix "ee" at the end... If he is still alive after the civil war, the suffix should be removed. #Elites don't just pass ranks to ranks in just a quick fight or battle. Either nepotism occur or this goes NCF... Also, Councillors are for the Elders. As far as I know, Councillors don't command ships...well, that might just be me.. #The Covenant Separatists ships in H3 didn't kill any of the Loyalists ships. They were saving up their fleets, standing by for the right time to make a surprise attack. #Your character wasn't registered in Necros...so, remove this... There's tons more...but those are the big ones...Little_Missy - 14:26, 29 August 2008 (UTC) right that is being removed, if i remove what catogory it is in is the other stuff still alowed? cus this site is about fanon, Even though this is Halo Fanon, there are still rules established. You can find it at the Main Page. Little_Missy - 14:33, 29 August 2008 (UTC) so basicly i cant have a Honour Guard Councillor as fannon unless i say that after the war a new Covonet was made up and then this rank was obtanible? the point of it would be say if a Councillor with his skill in battle was ment to personaly protect say the prophets or the arbiter while in his leadership role after the human-covonet war. Exactly what Subtanks saying. Spartan 501 15:03, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Though whats the actual point in a honour guard councillor? Honour guards protect people like councillors. Its like you have to protect yourself... How the hell would an elite live for over 100 years...- Their life span is 120 years.Little_Missy - 10:13, 30 August 2008 (UTC) so the age thing is okay and what im pointing out is that its after the human-covonet war so that means that that position could have been created plus if you look at the article not the honour guard councillor thing has been removed and anything people, subtank in particullar belives needs to be changed will. Subtank, what i mean is that it is very unlikely that he actually lives that long, due to the fact he was a soldier, and fought at most of the battles in the HCW- ts the same for other councillors and even zealots. If you look up Elite ranks on halopedia it says that Elites can only obtain even the rank of Ultra by going into many battles and killing many foes. I know, but allowing him to live to the lifespan is a bit godmodded.- godmodded would be more along the line of living beyond the normall elite lifespan and saying that he could take on armies of marines and elites by himself, which is not in the text plus as i said a elite can only become even a zealot by going into heaps of battles and as stated in halopedia killing hundreds of the covonets foes (this dose not actually state humans in general it can also apply to heratics and so on and so forth) i know all that. I'm trying to say that why would he be fighting at his age, plus, no one knows what happens at the end of necros, so you don't know if he dies.- First thing first you dont know what happens during the time between his disapperenca and reapperence, for all you know that he was croyogenicly frozen which means his body would not age and seccondaly his date of death has been listed Unknown because once the community has put in a few more battles I can say he died in that one.